Denial and Intuition
by HurricaneJade
Summary: BBxRae (Beast Boy & Raven). The first part of the story is below, if I get good ratings I'll finish it soon. Inbox me any suggestions/mistakes/compliments if you feel like it. Rate & Comments are appreciated.


Chapter 1-Soul Searching in the Shower

The steam was curling up and out the shower stall as Raven was deep into her thoughts. _He is so stupid. He is so tiny...and so fucking...GREEN. He is so damn weird. I don't even know what the hell is going on with me. I feel...something its strange and I have no clue what it is I feel but its something. Something I like but I know I shouldn't._

Stepping closer to the steady stream of water Raven tipped the crown of her head under it. Causing a cascade of balmy water and black violet hair into her face and her thoughts out of sight...for the moment. The she-devil shut off the water with a small flare of dark energy. Then pushed the green _Fuck I really hate that color, that particular shade looks to much like Beast Boy. Everything reminds me of him dammit! _shower curtain out of the way granting the cold air passage to her freshly cleaned and vulnerable skin. Crippling her, making her shrink into a ball giving her goose bumps everywhere. "Holy fucking Christ thats cold as shit...I really shouldn't curse so much..."

After a good five minute shiver she slowly got back up. Walked over to the vanity and put her towel around her torso and her towel slippers on her feet. Still dripping she opened the sliding bathroom door and decided to go to her room for a nice post shower nap.

Chapter 2- Animal Tendencies

It smelled, beautiful. Like something both tempting and timid. Like the scent just skipped up to your nose tapped the tip and ran away. But it was strong enough to wake Beast Boy out of a dead sleep. So he followed the savory aroma down the hall, past three other doors, and past a sharp left to-Raven's room...? _No fre-aking way does that creepy bitch smell THIS fine. Ok...well I think I'll just do some recon of my own..._So BB shifted into an ant and scurried under the door to Raven's room. All he could see was a set of pale toes surprisingly painted...green. _OK, now that I am off that damn floor...holy shit...Im standing in Raven's room, while Raven is in it, asleep, naked...this is bad...really really REALLY bad. Although...Rae has a nice bod, no argument there._

"You finished your little peep show yet Beast Boy?" Raven said in her drowsy husky voice. _Wow thats sexy, why have I never seen this part of her before..? She is so; creepy but so beautiful at the same time. _"I think that is very sweet of you but I really need to get out before I throw you out on your ass." "Ok Rae...see you later...and um...you smell..uh, like really... awesome." With that last comment Beast Boy was out of her room and running down the hall to get away form that awkward situation.

Chapter 3-Contemplation

Raven stood off her bed and went to her bathroom. _That was...strange I guess...but I didn't throw him out so...I guess I liked him seeing me. _She looked down at her toes, seeing the green polish. _I really am fucked. I thought that was black; I wasn't looking when I painted them. Sooooo, does this mean...I..uh...lo...loooo...love Beast Boy? God dammit I don't even give a shit. If I love him ok I love him...his thoughts where really um...flattering. _Thought Raven as she waspulling on a fresh navy blue leotard and went out to the common room to start some trouble.

Chapter 4- Observations

_WOW, thats like the 5th time Rae has made me stop dead TODAY. First she was all alluring with her scent, then all gorgeous and nude, then all nice to me when I was in her room...and the green nail polish. But NOW? She just walks into the living room wearing fucking tights, barefoot and no cape. She really works to hide all those...curves on a day to day because god damn that girl is fine. _

"SO, uh Rae- whats up with the wardrobe change? Not that you look BAD or anything, I'm just asking cause ya know...its...different."

"Yes, friend Raven why have you change your usual attire on this joyous morning?"

"If you must know Star Fire I was just tired of having my cape getting tangled between my legs when I walk its just so uncomfortable. And I need to wash some socks, so I can't put on my shoes on yet." _I defiantly wouldn't be uncomfortable between those legs. But No way would she give me the time of day. _

"Hey Best Boy could you help me with my laundry? I have a lot and I can't carry it all by myself."

Chapter 5- Conversations with Friends

"Um Raven, why don't you use your powers to help you carry your cloths?" Stammered Beast Boy hoping that she would see that he didn't want to help and move on. _I really don't want to be alone with her right now, or EVER really considering that she is so hot and I am just...never going to have a chance to tell her that. _

"Well because I have a headache and my powers take a lot of concentration to work right. If you don't want to help I understand." Said the she-devil adding a little bit of girlish charm on the end. With that she put her head down and started to sulk as she walked slowly out of the living room. Making a little more effort to swish with each step.

"BB..." Cyborg started to whisper, "Dude, she doesn't have a headache."

"I KNOW MAN. So I don't know why she wants my help."

"You are such a dumbass BB. She is almost naked, asking for your help, being somewhat emotional, and waving her ass around. It is obviously OBVIOUS that she fuckin wants YOU. Why I don't have the foggiest fuckin clue, but she does, so take your green self and find out what this is all about."

Further down that hallway stood Raven hoping that the little green beast would pad his way into the hall to follow her. Instead of Beast Boy, Star Fire came trotting into view.

"Hello friend Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Star, but can you make it quick, I'm waiting for Beast Boy to help me out."

"That is what I wish to ask you about."

"Uh sure, whats up?"

"Well...friend Raven are you and Beast Boy in 'the love' because if you are in fact 'in the love' as boyfriend Robin and I are, I support you and wish you well in your romantic endeavors."

"Oh...Uhh, Um-ok Thank You Star, and just between the two of us; I think I am in love with him. BUUT I don't know how he feels about me yet..thats what I am going to find out."

"Well then I wish you the best of luck dear friend." Star Fire shout whispered while engulfing Raven in a spine crushing hug.

Chapter 6- Confessions

_Ok I guess Im going to go help Raven now, since she apparently wants me- according to my so called friend. Im just hoping he is right and I don't make an ass out of myself...again._

"Look BB I am going to talk and I don't want you to talk until I tell you I am done ok?"

_Holy Shit what is she going to say to me? _

"Um, yah sure Raven."

"Ok. Listen to me and don't you dare interrupt me." Started Raven as she handed Beast Boy an armful of laundry, "Lately I have been thinking about...well about you. A lot. And I am really confused about the way I feel about you." Raven paused as she stopped at the hall door into the basement to use the washer. "I am usually really sure about my emotions considering that I can talk to them every time I go into nevermore to meditate. Well anyway I digress...what I am saying is that based on the fact that I am overall very emotional when it comes to you I would say that I am starting to..." Her resolve starting to falter as she started to panic. "I am starting to um..." Raven moved centimeters away from Beast Boy's ear and now in a low husky whisper stated as calmly as possible, "Fall in love with you." _I cannot believe I just told him that. He doesn't even like me. _Beast Boy moved back and looked into Raven's royal purple eyes. They looked scared, desperate and...well serious. The changeling looked down at her and moved his hand onto her thigh then up to her hip, tracing the line that defined the bone.

"Do you really mean that Rae? Or are you just patronizing me?"

"WOW BB that was a big word for you, do you even know what that means?" Raven was deflecting because or her growing unrest at the fact that she was under BB's microscope and she was not at all used to it. But she decided to proceed with the truth telling and secret spilling.

"Garfield Logan I am not patronizing you, I mean this truly and whole heartedly. I am falling in love with you and neither you or I have any choice in the matter. And I don't want to stop it."

Chapter 7- Opening Doors

"Raven...I love you too. Iv'e loved you since I was 13, new on the team, and you tried to kill me when I handed you a tofu burger and you threw up. I just don't know how fast or far you want or are willing to go with me."

"Beast Boy...no- Garfield, I will do whatever you want. All you have to do is ask and I'll be your slave." _Oh my god I want her so fucking bad. Just listening when she speaks I want to play tonsil hockey with her. She is so gorgeous...why do- _Raven shot her lips onto his, after a good minuet of just standing there kissing, Beast Boy started tonguing at her lip for permission to enter her mouth. She let him in almost immediately. Their lips smashing together into a sultry endless waltz of lust and need. Raven's hands moving up BB's back tracing the sculpted arch of the 17 year old's muscular spine. She kept moving her hands up into his emerald green hair moving it around gently, thumbing it and lightly clawing at his scalp. As her hands went up, his went down. BB's hands going from Raven's back to her beautifully curved hips and then further down to her butt. Lightly grouping it and squeezing it in all the right sweet spots, making her moan, a lustrous battle cry begging for more then she was getting. Their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity they where both panting and sweating.

"Holy Mary Mother of God that was...intense...I didn't expect that from our FIRST kiss. Your kisses are Raven approved Gar."

"Thank you, your not too bad yourself. And I can say without a doubt that you have a wonderfully curved ass. BB approved." Finished Beats Boy with a smile, his small fangs sticking out just the slightest. With that Raven turned scarlet from her cheeks down to her ankles. "Why do you do that Rae?"

_Oh fuck am I irritating him? I'll just pull my hood up and hide now. _Raven moved her hand to the back of her neck reaching for her the hood on the back of her cape. _Where the hell- oh shit. Im not wearing my cape...or shoes! I totally forgot. I am way to exposed... _"Raven..." called Beast Boy with a childish chime.

"Huh? Oh right, why do I do what?"

"Whenever I look at you or say something to you, you turn red and put your hood up and cut yourself off from me. Do I bother you, what is it that makes you...makes you hide from me?"

"OH MY GOSH, no it isn't you making me scared or anything...its really just that I am always scared that I'll say the wrong thing or make everyone else uncomfortable because Im so, um creepy I guess. And Im not really used to being complimented so I tend to blush like a strawberry."

_I really hope I don't get hit for this, but Im going to go for it anyway._

Beast Boy moved swiftly in front of raven putting his hand on her cheek and running his thumb threw her royal purple hair. "I think its adorable Rae. Now, um I wanted to say thank you."

Raven's eyes shot up from the ground into the green pools that where Beast Boy's eyes. "What are you thanking me for Gar? What could I have done for you?"

Putting his hand down the changeling began to answer, "You expressed your feelings. Something I never had the courage to do; and you weren't even sure what you felt. I am thanking you...for being brave." After that last word Beast Boy walked away from Raven and out of the laundry room.

Chapter 8- Where are we located?

Beast Boy practically ran away from me after our make- out session. But he had thanked me...so...why did he run? Raven kneeled down to the cement floor and picked up her cloths. Stuffing them into the washer one after another. After everything was in the machine she poured in the detergent and started the load. She stopped.

"Why. Why is everything always so fucking weird? I always get so lost in my emotions...and confused when I come out of it." Slipping down the side of the washer she fell slowly to the floor. Landing with a slight bouncy and a low sounding thump on the floor. The invasive texture rough on her skin. _Whatever, Im taking a nap. _

Chapter 9- Panties for Parting Gifts...

All I could do was watch my feet as a ran/walked down the hall. I don't know why I left...I didn't want to leave- I just did.

"SHIT" I screamed as I tumbled face first onto the bland ash grey carpet in the hall.

"The hell did I ju-" "ooooooh, I must have tripped...on these." I pulled my leg up to my face and just stared at the thong that was tangled around my ankle. It was...cute, not sexy, or hella HOT. But cute, which was more endearing, and very unlike Raven. It was yellow and grey stripped. And the SMELL- just intoxicating. I shoved my nose into the fabric.

"Can...you...Uh, like- NOT do that in the middle of the hall?" An obviously embarreresed Raven stood 5 feet from Beast Boy. All she had done was turn the corner from the basement stairwell- to find THIS.

"AH! S-SORRY RAE...I-waaiiitt. You said don't do this in the hall..."

"YAH I know. I rea-"

"No-what Im saying is, you didn't tell me not to do it EVER- just not in the hall...Didn't you?" A small smirk growing on Beast Boy's face.


End file.
